Carddass Zodiac: Destruction Chapter
Carddass Zodiac: Destruction Chapter is an upcoming tactical role-playing game developed by B.B. Studio and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo Wii and Xbox 360. The game will be released as part of Carddass' 20th anniversary and the squeal to Carddass Zodiac on April 14, 2011, with a version of Nintendo 3DS on June 14, 2011. Characters Bee Media Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! (Debut) *Kouji Kabuto Bones Eureka Seven: Pocket Full of Rainbows (Debut) *Renton Thurston *Eureka Brain's Base Getter Robo Armageddon *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Musashi Tomoe Cartoon Network Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star Production Reed Dancouga – Super Beast Machine God *Shinobu Fujiwara *Sara Yuki *Masato Shikibu *Ryo Shiba Dancouga Nova *Aoi Hidaka *Kurara Tachibana *Sakuya Kamon *Johnny Bernet Space Warrior Baldios *Marin Reigan Shin-Li Animation Doraemon/The Doraemons *Doraemon *Dora-the-Kid *Wang Dora *Dora-med III *Dora-nichov *El Matadora *Dora-rinho Studio Nue Super Dimension Century Orguss *Kei Katsuragi Sunrise Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Debut) *Lelouch vi Britannia *Suzaku Kururugi Combat Mecha Xabungle *Jiron Amos Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam/Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation *Kamille Bidan After War Gundam X *Garrod Ran Turn A Gundam *Loran Cehack Invincible Robo Trider G7 *Watta Takeo Invincible Super Man Zambot 3 *Kappei Jin *Uchūta Kamie *Keiko Kamikita Overman King Gainer *Gainer Sanga Toei Dragon Ball Z *Goku Kamen Rider Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman *Ultraman Mebius Cast Bee Media Cast *Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto (ADW) Bones Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Renton Thurston *Stephanie Sheh - Eureka Brain's Base Cast *Hideo Ishikawa - Ryoma Nagare *Shinpachi Tsuji - Musashi Tomoe *Naoya Uchida - Hayato Jin Cartoon Network Cast *Greg Cipes - Kevin Levin *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson Nickelodeon Cast *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants Production Reed Cast *Haruna Ikezawa - Aoi Hidaka *Houko Kuwashima - Kurara Tachibana *Shigeru Nakahara - Masato Shikibu *Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Sakuya Kamon *Yuuki Tai - Johnny Bernet *Yuriko Yamamoto - Sara Yuki *Takumi Yamazaki - Marin Reigan, Ryo Shiba *Kazuki Yao - Shinobu Fujiwara Shin-Li Animation Cast *Megumi Hayashibara - Wang Dora *Wasabi Mizuta - Doraemon *Ryūsei Nakao - El Matadora *Keiichi Nanba - Dora-the-Kid *Toshiharu Sakurai - Dora-nichov *Masaharu Satō - Dora-med III *Mie Suzuki - Dora-rinho Studio Nue Cast *Shō Hayami - Kei Katsuragi Sunrise Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Lelouch vi Britannia *Darrel Guilbeau - Gainer Sanga *Susumu Kotaki - Jiron Amos *Yuri Lowenthal - Suzaku Kururugi *Satomi Majima - Watta Takeo *Yoshiko Matsuo - Keiko Kamikita *Katsuji Mori - Uchuuta Kamie *Romi Park - Loran Cehack *Chika Sakamoto - Kappei Jin *Wataru Takagi - Garrod Ran *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan Toei Cast *Sean Schemmel - Goku *Masahiro Inoue - Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *Hiroshi Fujioka - Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1 Tsuburaya Productions Cast *Shunji Igarashi - Ultraman Mebius *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman Trivia *The worlds layout of the game: **Universal Century World ***Correct Century - After War Gundam X, Overman King Gainer, SpongeBob SquarePants, Turn A Gundam, Xabungle ***Universal Century - Ben 10: Alien Force, The Doraemons, Dragon Ball Z, Kamen Rider, Ultra Series, Zeta Gundam ***Cosmic Era - Super Dimension Century Orguss, Space Warrior Baldios, Zambot 3 **Anno Domini Earth ***Second Eureka 7 Universe - Eureka Seven: Pocket Full of Rainbows ***Area 11 - Code Geass ***Free Japan Dimension - Dancouga, Dancougar Nova, Invincible Robo Trider G7, Shin Getter Robo, Shin Mazinger Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers